<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prometheus Stole The Fire by undergroundparade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830705">Prometheus Stole The Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergroundparade/pseuds/undergroundparade'>undergroundparade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, But not exactly, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Build, Unrequited Love, also me just analysing how the other boys might look at the baby bear, some OCs for decoration, vices, what gods are there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergroundparade/pseuds/undergroundparade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>soobin thinks there is a spell in beomgyu's smile. a spell that makes his skin tingle and burn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>built in 1903 upon a hallowed clearing, memento cottage used to be the convergence point of magis and their gods. </p><p>as a way for the gods to interact with non-magical beings as well as to conceal the shelter, the magis disguised it as many things throughout the years. during the 1910's to the 1920's, it was known as <em>gieog tavern</em> and was ran by some of the first settlers of the cottage. they catered mostly to weary travelers, offering them refuge from the tumult of the cities. from 1925 to the early 70's were the most turbulent years. the tavern had then already changed its name and function, known as <em>honey</em> <em>john, </em>a small casino for the bourgeoisie. but beneath the establishment, the magis hid and cared for deserters and immigrants. the casino was demolished and the magis were out of business from '78 to 1993, until old lady moon decided it was time for their renaissance and the cottage was reconstructed as memento cafe.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Soobin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he picks at the side of the satiny piece of lavender scented parchment. he hadn't meant to open the envelope as it was not addressed to him specifically and he is not in the business of eavesdropping on other people's written correspondence... usually. but it's been three days since he collected it from the floor of the cafe, left it on the stand by the counter to be noticed and no one had come to claim it.</p><p>and the signature on the from section of the letter belongs to the person who has recently become the subject of his intrigue.</p><p>the name <em>choi beomgyu</em> is written in big, looping script.</p><p> </p><p>just to be clear, it wasn't out of the ordinary for people to be leaving letters in the shop. in fact, there were quite a number of similar places that offered this kind of service scattered all around the district.</p><p>it started with the message board idea, the typical where people left anonymous little notes tacked on a large piece of flat cork mounted on the wall to the persons of their endearment.</p><p>as a minor magi, soobin had taken it upon himself to deliver the notes to whomever they were addressed by helping them find their names amidst all the others. a blessing for the ordinary mortals who would receive them. because he believes that everyone deserves a kind word and to know they are so loved.</p><p>once or twice he had unintentionally caused a pair to bloom. the quaint but romantic patisserie had become known to bring lovers good luck since then. and the message board grew until lovers left not only post-it notes but full length telegrams.</p><p>what's strange to soobin is the fact that choi beomgyu reveals he is the sender but not who he is sending his letters to. and the fact that it had been on the floor by the counter when he found it probably meant that it had fallen or that choi beomgyu wasn't meaning to send it this time round. and soobin knows he had already left so many of the like on the tack board. each one untouched.</p><p>he surmises that the boy is simply too shy to ask for it back.</p><p>but soobin noticed that he has been faithfully coming to the cafe regardless.</p><p>and his prose hasn't a trace of reservation at all. only pure, unadulterated truth.</p><p>soobin thumbs across the fragile cursive.</p><p>
  <em>the things i have told your memory at midnight:</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>sometimes i wish i hadn't discovered your existence. </em> <em>maybe then, i wouldn't have found your eyes so lovely that </em></p><p>
  <em>one hundred winters are warmer than knowing they will not see me how i want them to; like how i see you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>only god could have written my story with such love that he took it in earnest when they said kill your darlings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but i take comfort in the fact that because i am not the one who holds your heart,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i am incapable of breaking it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>no matter how many times i promise never to.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>wish i hadn't glimpsed your real smile and realised i will never be the cause for it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>nothing in me would have woken. but at least i'd be at peace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i am sorry to bother you- if you could spare me a moment to be bothered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and you don't deserve your emotions stirred into confusion, especially when you are happy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>but sometimes i find i am devastated by the foulness of it all. why are some hearts broken by making others whole?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>the breath hitches in soobin's throat.</p><p>
  <em>why are some hearts broken by making others whole?</em>
</p><p>he falls back. that definitely sent his mind into a whirlwind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>as usual, he is seated at the bar area by the window. the sun hits him just the right way so his brown eyes are pools of dark amber, soobin notices when he bows. it almost knocks him out of balance and makes the slice of chocolate ice cream cake nearly jump from the plate and onto the floor when choi beomgyu turned so suddenly that they are face to face, noses merely inches apart.</p><p>and his lashes are so beautiful.</p><p>"whoa! i'm so sorry!"</p><p>soobin immediately steps back, his long legs tangling. he grabs the edge of the bar to stop himself from causing the person behind him any possible injuries.</p><p>"it's... it's okay." choi beomgyu says, a hint of laughter in his soft voice.</p><p>soobin had decided that choi beomgyu is a soft person the moment he first stepped into the cafe all those months ago. he had on a navy boy's cap and a dark blue vest over his white shirt, black pants and black shoes; he looked so warm. and he is by no means lacking by average height standards, it's just that soobin is six foot tall and inclined to refer to anyone shorter than him as tiny. neither does it help that choi beomgyu has rather slim shoulders and a small face, those features  now partially hidden by his red jean jacket and white baseball hat.</p><p>"i'm really so sorry. thank you for your order, please enjoy."</p><p>he bows again, but taking care to do it a decent meter away.</p><p>when the dainty lips stretched into a grin, soobin nearly trips once more. he had always imagined that choi beomgyu would look nicer if he smiled. but never so pretty.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the hour on the owl shaped clock above the kitchen door had just struck six and the last few customers have left already. soobin unties his apron and heads around the counter to check the message board. aside from finally being able to let his shoulders loose, this was always his favourite part of the day; when the sun is right between the earth and the sky and everything is bathed in pink and blue. when finally he could bless them.</p><p>there are at least five new names in five different handwritings. he makes sure to keep track of them for when hanji, jooeun, kai, myunghee and yeonjun come round.</p><p>"excuse me." chimes a voice some ways behind and the scream soobin lets out is embarrassingly loud in the cafe's emptiness. he whips his head to its direction and is not too surprised that the boy is still there, standing with his bag clutched to his chest and looking harassed.</p><p>"you startled me." soobin whines.</p><p>an air of comprehension passes on his face and choi beomgyu visibly relaxes, hand dropping to his side. "clearly."</p><p>the laugh that rumbles out of his chest sends sparks onto soobin's skin. </p><p>"um... i'm sure you've noticed it's closing time..."</p><p>"yeah." choi beomgyu nods, his face flashing with different expressions consequently. and soobin is fascinated at how fast the boy's emotions overtake each other. he fidgets with the strap of his sling bag. </p><p>"i was just wondering if... if you'd seen an envelope lying around somewhere." he says, not directly looking at soobin. and oh no. </p><p>"oh no!"</p><p>choi beomgyu fixes his eyes on him and now, it's soobin's turn to fidget. </p><p>"i am so truly, unbelievably sorry!" he holds his clasped hands in front of his face and bows. his back begins to strain.</p><p>"o-oh." choi beomgyu shifts, running a hand over his hat. "i mean... it's not important-" he shrugs as if to reassure the flustered soobin- "it's alright if you threw it away-"</p><p>"i read it." </p><p> </p><p>a whole minute passes and then two. and during then, soobin had peeked from under his bangs to see the boy's reaction. he musters his audacity and holds up his hands, straightens himself. choi beomgyu is standing frozen. his cheeks are tear streaked and pale. </p><p>"oh frick."</p><p>there are few things that truly compel soobin to move his feet faster than it takes to stride the length of a twelve centimeter ruler at any given time. one is if he starts smelling burning dough in the oven, two is when it's his favourite girl idol's turn to perform at music shows -to which it is absolutely necessary that he doesn't miss the first second she appears on screen-, and three is when there are adorable, little creatures needing affection and he is the only one available to give it.</p><p>this moment definitely fits the third criteria.  </p><p>he places his hands on trembling shoulders, nonplussed at the way his fingers dwarf the boy's frame. tiny is right.</p><p>"choi beomgyu." the boy's name coming from soobin's lips sounds foreign. but he realises it's only because he had never heard himself speak it before. the owner seems to think the same as his eyes grow round and shiny. </p><p>"i feel like our conversations this day have just been me apologising." soobin half laughs. "but i really am sorry. i shouldn't have done what i did."</p><p>"just beomgyu." the boy wipes his cheeks and lets out a dry laugh. and no. absolutely not. soobin definitely doesn't like the sound of that one.</p><p>the pout escapes before soobin could stop it. "beomgyu-" soobin pauses to admire the ring of the syllables- "you look like you need a hug."</p><p>and it should feel weird, right?</p><p>it should. because even though they've known about each other and seen each other and spoken to each other over the counter a hundred times, they don't <em>know </em>each other. yet, the way beomgyu fits right into the crevices of soobin's limbs causes something like a sunburst in his chest. the boy clings. and cries again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>funnily, and much to soobin's relief, the post hug awkwardness didn't come. he had opened the cafe's reserved section, sat a blanket wrapped beomgyu down on one of the big couches and made him hot chocolate. the boy seems to have calmed some, his eyes still puffy but so much brighter. </p><p>"thanks for not laughing at me while i cried."</p><p>soobin shakes his head. "i cry pretty hard too, so..."</p><p> </p><p>if soobin could describe the way beomgyu's eyes crinkled and shone when he smiled, he'd say angels kissing starlight or some silly metaphor for constellations at dusk but sadly, he doesn't feel as poetic as the boy himself. only that for some reason soobin finds hard to explain, the bold timbre of his laugh sounds like a thousand tinkling bells.</p><p>it was almost bereaving when he saw beomgyu out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sometimes the blessings don't work as well as they should. </p><p>on soobin's next shift, he finds out that myunghee is a mean and loud young woman. when the little buzzer on the front door went off to signal a customer, he immediately felt the apprehension even without first seeing who had gone in. being the way that he is, soobin is keen on people's soul vibrations. myunghee had laughed at the little note and showed it off to her group of friends. soobin could see that none of the three other girls she was with were amused despite them also laughing. one of them even looked extremely uncomfortable and soobin figures the note must have been from her. </p><p>when he is mixing their drinks, he offers a silent prayer over the heartbroken girl's java frappe, and sprinkles jinx dust over myunghee's, knows that if any of the higher magis found out he was directly influencing non-magicians, he'd be in trouble. only god was allowed to do that. </p><p>but there was no way soobin was letting someone suffer shame for how they feel.</p><p> </p><p>it was not necessarily a mistake, just a slip of the tongue when soobin asked why beomgyu never wrote the receiver's name on his letters as he was taking his order.</p><p>"because it wouldn't work." the boy answers. "because their heart is somewhere else."</p><p>and <em>that</em> makes soobin's heart ache.</p><p>he could do it. he could reveal what he is to the boy, risk his position by making a deal, not to mention the equilibrium of dimensions by forcing this happy ending. all soobin needs is for beomgyu to admit the name. he doesn't even have to say it, just write it down and leave a note. </p><p>but soobin doesn't tell him. because there is no guarantee that even if he ruins his reputation and loses his memories, beomgyu's heart will stay safe. so, instead, he just hands him his lemon cake.</p><p>and for now- whether it's selfishness on his part-, that smile bearing the weight of all of shakespeare's tragedies, light as a feather, is his to protect.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am sorry for my poor attempt at romanticism (:&lt; _ )=</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kai knows the meaning of the word pine. but doesn't really comprehend it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"hyung, do you think some people can control the weather?"</p><p> </p><p>the temperature is eighteen degrees celcius, with a steady breeze that makes him sniffle and clouds that look like rain. if the decision had been in any way up to him, he would have suggested they went to the arcade one block over. but instead, kai watches the beads of moisture racing down the side of his cup of latte macchiato.</p><p>truth be told, he isn't as fond of coffee based drinks as his companion, prefers something more fruity and sweet. but the older boy insisted on coming to <em>this</em> cafe and he didn't want to complain. and since hyung ordered a macchiato, kai got the same. he isn't paying anyways. hyung never lets him pay for anything.</p><p>"that's kind of a stupid question. of course not." hyung says, craning his neck and looking around.</p><p>kai ponders. "that's true."</p><p> </p><p>the setup of their relationship is more or less like this: if kai was bored or wanting attention, he knew how to appeal to hyung's sympathy without the need for words. just a sigh and a shrug and hyung yields. all the time. he never turns down an invitation to the movies or the arcade either. not even when he is tired or needing space. because he is kind.</p><p>and because kai knows there's a spot in hyung's chest that stays empty regardless of whatever material possessions he has or temporary entertainment he finds.</p><p>and kai isn't mean or anything. only that he, too, so often craves affection. he just never knows how to properly ask for it. and hyung is a person who readily offers even when he had a little less... or got nothing in return. in a way, kai is just giving hyung a way of release.</p><p>in biology, this relationship is called mutualism.</p><p>but sometimes, on very very rare occasions when hyung is the one wanting, kai feels comparable to the ribbon on a bookmark in a chapter of his story. pretty, irrelevant, but there just the same. and he isn't necessarily bothered by it. he just wonders why he sticks around.</p><p>commensalism.</p><p>despite the lack of music, hyung danced with his loneliness well. and kai knew hyung had a few other ways to make the silence short of deafening: lights and smoke, late night trips to the bottom of a bottle, and lines. so many lines to ease the hurting. some of which have already faded.</p><p>kai has no word for that type of symbiosis.</p><p> </p><p>the older boy has been interested in the counter for a while now. or rather, what's standing at it. </p><p>and it could be that kai is still a tad childish- or perhaps just too preoccupied with his own self interests to understand- but even though it's obvious by the way hyung's thoughts escape through the glow in his eyes, he asks himself how come the focus is not on him.</p><p>"hyung, if you were to have a superpower, what would it be?"</p><p>"that one's kinda easy-" the older boy turns to him then. he rests his chin on his palms in a melancholic way that kai is familiar with. "the power to become no longer invisible."</p><p>kai thinks he understands that one. the power to be seen. or looked at is what he means. or maybe have an effect on something is more accurate; to not just be a lovely thing, but a loved one. and though kai wants to say hyung is visible to him, it's not his eyes hyung is pining for.</p><p>what a funny word. <em>pining</em>. doesn't mean becoming pines. kai writes that down.</p><p> </p><p>kai is not a philosopher. and he is most definitely not a poet. but he knows a few words to describe the things he is seeing.</p><p>in space, explosions happen quietly. a black hole is made when a star dies and watching the life fade from hyung's eyes makes kai think this is what it must be like to witness a supernova.</p><p>"would you choose the forest or the sea?"</p><p>"i want to fly."</p><p>kai begs to differ. he doesn't fancy heights and hyung knows this. but maybe the older boy's right and he has to face his fears sometimes. like, learn how to actually say how he feels for once. but it's not so much as a fear of flying, but the pain of being let down. no matter how easy.</p><p>"the sky is pretty much discovered isn't it, hyung? even though we can't reach it. but we're always too afraid to go underwater. why do you think that is?"</p><p>the mind is like a well of memories and dreams and fears. if kai stretches his fingers far enough, he's convinced he'd be able to touch the part of hyung's soul that holds his sadness so tenderly that perhaps his existence in the older boy's life would start making larger ripples.</p><p>but his hands are so calloused that it might be unwise. </p><p>"maybe cause the sky is our illusion of being closer to heaven and going into the ocean just means we could drown."</p><p>and the waves are definitely crashing and pooling in the corners of hyung's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>sometimes kai thinks there might be something wrong with him. even at times when his ribcage feels too tight to breathe, all he could do is laugh.</p><p>"what's your favourite colour again?"</p><p>it's a useless question not because it's simple, and it's not as if they don't know each other. they were schoolmates. and they've interacted in ways that some people would deem a bit excessive for just that. until hyung left because the walls started looking a shade too pale. and kai knows that sometimes favourites change.</p><p>back when hyung's favourite colour was still pink, kai would say he liked strawberry cheesecake. and for weeks upon weeks he'd pretend to enjoy it even when he got sick of smelling dairy and preserved fruit. and when it was yellow, he'd wear his mother's beloved jumper and it made him happy that she was. the smile on hyung's face every time he called him cute more than made up for the embarrassment he felt when some people said he looked similar to an egg yolk. and when it was green, kai would think that hyung meant something. because kai loved green.</p><p>and now kai observes the boy at the counter and knows what hyung's answer would be.</p><p>"blue." but not like the navy table cloth. and not eggshell like the frames on the menu. but beautiful like the counter boy's hair.</p><p>and kai's ribcage feels like a clamp, so he laughs. </p><p> </p><p>they said this place was magic. and kai is a bit of a skeptic. all the more because hyung always writes his messages, but no one ever notices. but in the same way the weather turns, so do the times. and maybe this time, finally, the boy sees it. and kai is scared because what if this time hyung really goes away. </p><p>he watches him pin the message under all the others and knows that hyung knows the boy's name.</p><p>"why do you never write it?"</p><p>"sometimes i do."</p><p> </p><p>people often told him that he reminds them of hyung. and when hyung disconnected, they were still glad that he stuck around as if he was going to be the replacement. and at first, it felt good that he was being wanted. but when you keep a person inside a room for so long without showing them the sun, it doesn't matter how comfortable you make them feel, the walls will keep shrinking until it's nothing but a box. however, kai thinks it's not yet time to stop pretending.</p><p>"do you want to go?"</p><p>just as it wasn't his decision to come here, it isn't his decision to leave. and he would have liked to see just how much hyung could take before he realises everything was futile. but kai will admit to himself that this game of twenty questions has become a little stale.</p><p>"if you want." is all he says. and hyung grabs his jacket from the back of his chair to put it on. kai takes this moment to fold his own secret message and stick it next to hyung's.</p><p>the boy at the counter is called by the buzzer when they open the entrance and bids them goodbye.</p><p>kai unfurls his umbrella and pulls hyung under it.</p><p>and he knows there is no scientific way for one person to control the weather but he only asked because these days, every time hyung looks as though he's about to cry, so does the sky.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Royal Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>choi line quality time.<br/>sponsored by "beomgyu is handsome up close" and "beomgyu because he is handsome and makes me happy"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he is quite aware of what he has done, overheard myunghee's friends (ex-friends judging by the way they had recently spoken about her) mention how hysterical she got when she found out her boyfriend had been pursuing other people right under her nose (and admittedly, it felt good to know about this misfortune regardless of how inappropriate). but he didn't think it was enough of a deal to warrant the indefinite suspension of his license. and at one of the most inopportune times too.</p><p>soobin is not at all very good at choosing what kind of flour is best for what kinds of pastries, or what kinds of butter ensured the richness, whether he should get brown or white sugar; he knows they use the fine, powdery one for sprinkling, but is that the same? this is why they've always kept the pantry fully stocked. and if something was missing, magic fixes everything. so, now, he's sure this is part of the punishment because how truly coincidental is it that today is when the shop decided to run out of ingredients?</p><p>but it's also his fault for not checking inventory.</p><p>he stares at the red bar under his name on the m.i.d (magi identification) card and the huge SUSPENDED sign covering his photo, adding insult to the financial injury he caused by having operations halted for the time being. </p><p>taehyun will have a fit.</p><p> </p><p>the labels on the packaging are becoming harder to tell apart the more soobin tries to read them. and the rows of shelves are shifting to form a gigantic, wobbling tunnel that seems to pull him in. the linoleum tiles look as though they are rising to touch his face, coming closer, and closer, and...</p><p>"hey! are you okay?!"</p><p>someone holds him by the waist, the cold floor biting on his cheek and that's when he is made familiar with the churning in his stomach; why all these lights are too glaring and nothing makes sense. he hasn't eaten all day.</p><p>a small crowd has gathered to inspect the kerfuffle. </p><p>the nervous font peering down at him is one he thinks he might have seen somewhere. (heaven perhaps, as he is firm in the belief that no mortal could have conceived that). he gives a silent nod.</p><p>"we're good. he's fine." the boy reassures the by-standers, bowing and gesturing apologetically. </p><p>his smile is confused... and unusually warm. and soobin is only slightly shocked that the stranger lifts him to his feet with ease; those shoulders don't go ignored either. soobin catches himself ogling.</p><p>"took a nasty fall there-" the boy's slanted eyes blink slowly. he arches a brow. "good thing i grabbed you before you completely smashed your face, huh? that'd be a shame." </p><p>"thank you." soobin says, bowing shallow. "how did you even know-" he observes the way his savior isn't too tall but his legs go on for days- before he turns away. the other appears to be conscious of this fact, however, as he angles his body such that these features are accentuated. "ah, i was gonna come up to you anyway."</p><p>"oh?"</p><p>"you look a bit tired." he points out, eyeing soobin in a manner that makes the latter awkward of his stature. not to mention the presence of a bruised cheek that is now singing. soobin hasn't the energy to lie or act clever. "just hungry. and i have no idea which of this stuff i'm supposed to be getting." he sighs as he gestures to the shelves of baker's goods.</p><p>the other boy's reply surprises him. "that's kinda funny. don't you work at the patisserie?"</p><p>"you know me?"</p><p>"wouldn't say <em>that</em> exactly, but you're kinda hard to miss."</p><p>soobin nods as if he understands. </p><p>"so?"</p><p>soobin shakes his head. "so?"</p><p>"what things are you making?" the boy gives him another sickeningly charming smile. "yeonjun, by the way-" he adds without waiting for the answer and offers his hand. soobin only takes it out of courtesy. something about this guy makes him want to cover every inch of his skin and shrink away. "soobin."</p><p>"i'm pretty experienced in the kitchen, soobin. aren't you lucky?" he chuckles.</p><p>and soobin would like to refute that with a quip about the dozens of ramen packets he glimpses inside the basket yeonjun picks up. </p><p> </p><p>he would have liked to, at least... if it wasn't for the older boy (only by one year, soobin wants to stress) insisting on treating him to a meal and buying a heat patch for his bruise. he feels sort of bad now for being so distrustful of him, another thing he realises is just a result of being pissy about his current situation (and maybe just a smidge because yeonjun is really cute -albeit a little flamboyant- without trying, as it turns out.) and to his defense, it wasn't just ramen in the basket. he had all kinds of condiments and cheeses in there as well... and pasta... so much pasta.</p><p>he is seasoning his bowl of pho when he asks soobin, "how does your working in a bakery and not knowing what things go into your bread check out? that's really sus."</p><p>soobin has had a couple of bites of his sweet and sour chicken and as if gaining one power bar, feels like he could afford to be witty.</p><p>"my job is mostly just to take and deliver orders while being pretty, you know?"</p><p>yeonjun lets out a giggle so bubbly and impressed that soobin almost thanks him. he can't hold himself back from laughing along. </p><p>"don't take this the wrong way, okay?" the older boy takes a piece of chicken and soobin sits aghast at how nonchalant yeonjun is being. (not that he could complain. he wasn't the one who paid for it anyway.) "i've never seen anyone else helping you in the cafe. i don't think they're paying you enough to do everything."</p><p>"i wouldn't say that's entirely accurate-" soobin poises his chopsticks as if readying to also take from his companion's bowl, just to test it out- "my workmates just prefer staying behind the curtains, so to speak-" and is so pleased when yeonjun pushes the pho to him, taking slices of meat to place on soobin's plate himself. </p><p>"but wait-" he says all of a sudden, back stiffening, causing the older boy to pause- "why are you talking like you've been... i don't know... watching me?"</p><p>"do i come off that way?" yeonjun asks, brows raised as though he just now realised it too. he shrugs, "sorry. no. not <em>you </em>specifically. i just like people watching in general."</p><p>soobin flips it over in his head, decides that it's fine. he does the same sometimes. </p><p>"um... i don't mean to offend, it's just that i think i'd remember if you were ever in the shop..." </p><p>"what, cause i'm handsome?"</p><p>they stare at each other, yeonjun looking expectant and soobin with an expression that can only be described as frozen. </p><p>and then, yeonjun laughs, and soobin's face thaws.</p><p>"i mean, i guess if i'm so unremarkable then, i'm doing a good job at hiding-" something unpleasant flashes in the other boy's eyes so quickly that soobin might as well have imagined it. "wanna hear a joke?" yeonjun is already continuing.</p><p>"maybe?"</p><p>the older boy clears his throat comically. "what's a wise man's spell for invisibility?"</p><p>soobin's ears instinctively perk up. "what?" </p><p>yeonjun waits a beat, says, "incognito, ergo sum."</p><p>and soobin deflates. more than that, he wants the earth to swallow him.</p><p> </p><p>it would have been fine to part there, but it seems yeonjun enjoys the company as much as soobin does.</p><p>they are walking the path he takes to the cafe when he's started to think that closing for the day isn't so bad since he gets to take a break. sort of. and a few blocks down, he is again surprised in a fashion that's become amusing.</p><p> </p><p>over a few weeks, soobin had learned many endearing things about the other boy. he didn't only write beautiful letters, he also composed lyrics, was once in a band and his taste in music and soobin's often agreed. he especially enjoyed the ones with lovely words best and it was fitting that they are similar to how he wove his own. he preferred snacks over a full course but often ordered the group ones just so he had an excuse to stay till the cafe closed and eat it with soobin, told him it was because sometimes at the end of his shift, soobin looked like he could do with a conversation while having a meal. and oh boy, is he wont to talk. could for hours. and soobin liked listening, loved it when they spoke about their families, learned that he loved giving nicknames. soobin is <em>bin-hyungie</em>. adored it, even more, when <em>he</em> was given one. </p><p>soobin appreciates the black bomber jacket and bucket hat. the boy is examining some instruments through the glass. </p><p>"gyu!" soobin calls happily. </p><p>in movies, they made it so it seemed as though time slowed down when the protagonist found something captivating. perhaps if he twirled, his hat would be blown by the wind towards soobin's direction and soobin would catch it, gracefully walk over and hand it back.</p><p>this isn't how it goes.</p><p>there is no shoujo anime wind, beomgyu turns too fast to befit a scene from a film and instead of soobin, he looks somewhere behind him.</p><p>"hyung." he throws a tight, not-quite-smile, shifts his gaze to the grocery bags, then to the person standing close to soobin. </p><p>"err... yeah, i told you the cafe's closed for today, right?"</p><p>"right."</p><p>those weeks, soobin also learned some less endearing things. beomgyu has secrets. lots of them. kept them chained up in a box to the left of his sternum, which is why sometimes his tears fall so heavy. one of the more unfortunate ones has something to do with possession.</p><p>"this is yeonjun-hyung-" soobin motions his elbow to the older boy- "we met today. or... i guess technically not today. he sometimes goes to the cafe too, but i got to know him today." the unprovoked explanation leaves his mouth stinging.</p><p>without missing a beat, and as though reading the situation, yeonjun says, "are you looking for strings?"</p><p>"huh?" beomgyu is visibly shaken. "yeah..."</p><p>"you were staring at those guitars but not like you were interested in buying any of them." he saunters towards the younger boy, gives him a cordial smile and fishes keys out of the pocket of his jeans. soobin follows.</p><p>"whoa! you manage this place, hyung?" he chirps, leaning on the glass to peek at the merchandise.</p><p>"for now, yeah-" yeonjun gestures for them to enter once he's unlocked the doors. "my boss-hyung is out of town at the moment," he adds, switching on the pin lights, and then directs his attention to beomgyu. he extends his hand. "may i have your name?" </p><p>soobin sees it, the spark in beomgyu's stare when he takes yeonjun's hand. but it isn't the kind he's gotten used to. there's a madness to it like the kind that manifests in the eyes of an animal that's been ensnared; his voice is only above a whisper when he introduces himself. </p><p> </p><p>yeonjun had invited them behind a partition where they sit at the employees' table, heated some water for the ramen, and though, technically they'd just had lunch (or whatever you call the collation between lunch and dinner), ramen is ramen. and beomgyu was seeming peckish. </p><p>he digs in slowly. quietly. and there is something about watching the younger boy eating, with his back to the door, midafternoon sun bouncing off his jacket- that causes a gentle heat to drape over soobin, wash down from the top of his hair, spread to his shoulders and under his ribs. </p><p>"aigoo."</p><p>he glances beside him and finds that yeonjun has taken a rest from his ramen as well, knuckles pressed to his mouth and drinking the image in.</p><p>the subject must have felt their scrutiny because, through his bangs, soobin notices his eyebrows furrow. he puts his chopsticks down, and skims both hands across his ears. beomgyu lifts his head, says, "what?"</p><p>before soobin can answer something sensible, yeonjun beats him to it. "i really like your jacket. have one similar, except in red."</p><p>yeonjun is fixated on beomgyu's ears. soobin notes how the latter's adam's apple goes up, pauses, goes back in place.</p><p>"i'll have to get back to business soon-" the older boy then gulps the remainder of his noodles, bringing them out from their three-way trance- "but you can stay if you want. oh,-" he swings his head again to beomgyu- "also your strings."</p><p>"thanks for the food, hyung." soobin ventures, cutting through the electric air.</p><p>beomgyu laughs something gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p>yeonjun had rang up the order some moments ago and is on his phone. beomgyu is idly browsing the catalogue. and soobin... is aware of how no one has spoken since. he is thankful for the stereo system for easing the silence. </p><p>he sighs. "hyung, thank you for today, again." </p><p>yeonjun scrunches his face and throws him a wink. "sure! thanks for keeping me company."</p><p>soobin nudges his companion who has been fiddling with the button on the pocket of his jacket. the not-quite-smile is back on beomgyu's face. he lifts his purchase. </p><p>"and this... hyung."</p><p>the subdued glow of the led lights cast easy shadows. it stretches languidly... deliberately, over yeonjun's lips as he grins. he holds the much younger boy with soft regard.</p><p>"anytime." he says. and then, more quietly, "cute."</p><p>beomgyu purposely avoids it.</p><p>once more, soobin steps in. "we'll be going, hyung. see you around." </p><p>yeonjun waves them off and goes back to his phone.</p><p> </p><p>someone enters the shop upon their exit and soobin's and the stranger's gazes meet.</p><p>"ah! i know!" he exclaims, whipping his head towards the window. he sees the tall, good-looking boy leaning on the counter, speaking to yeonjun.</p><p>"know what?" beomgyu finally relaxes.</p><p>"his hair is pink!" he presses, throwing his hands about and wringing his groceries. "he changed it that's why i didn't recognise him!"</p><p>"your stuff! stupid hyung!"</p><p>soobin straightens, and without looking he says to beomgyu, "gyu... you can go first. i have something to do at the cafe."</p><p>there's a tug on the edge of his shirt and when he turns, he finds the other boy pinching the cloth with his thumb and forefinger. </p><p>"actually, hyung," beomgyu starts shyly. "earlier... i was going to ask to hang out. i texted you."</p><p>his brows shoot up, hand going to his back pocket out of instinct. beomgyu clicks his tongue and like an idiot, soobin replies, "um... well, we did? we still are?"  </p><p>"yeah..." the younger boy sighs, hand dropping. "but i mean <em>hang out</em>."</p><p>and like a bulb in his head going off, soobin gets it.</p><p>"okay."</p><p>the way beomgyu beams... it doesn't feel like butterflies at all. hummingbirds. beating their wings way too fast. too wild in his stomach. soobin wants to hug beomgyu. </p><p>"but first, the cafe." he adds calmly. but he's sure his dimples betray him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i sincerely apologise to mister decartes.<br/>also i was going to call the magi card m.i.l.c. for magi identification license card. but ( ͡☉ ͜ʖ ͡☉).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>